Total Drama Guam
The sequel to Total Pojab Island. 14 competitors. One island. 1 million dollars. Who will win? Contestants Aimee Alyson Brendan Drew Gina Jake Mat Mira Natalie "Palkia" Scott Tyya Winona Yurian Chapters Episode 1: Agana Again... A lean 21-year-old girl stands on a white beach. "Welcome back to Total Pojab Island. Last time, the final three took on the race that was foiled before due to Michael. Clara narrowly beat Laima to the finish line. True friendship showed as Laima was voted out. Some perfect timing took out Michael as well, leaving Clara as the last man standing and the heir of half a million. This time, we're bringing in 14 new contestants to somewhere in Guam, America. What's going to happen? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Guam! Cue the theme!" A girl with long purple hair and blue clothing steps off a speedboat. "Hey Tara." she says. "Winona, glad to meet you. Can you stand by that volleyball?" Tara says as she waves. The girl nods and walks down the dock to the beach. A girl with bronze hair walks off the speedboat. "Uh... hi." she says nervously. "Aimee, please stand by Winona." says Tara. Winona smiles and waves. A fit boy with a white shirt, a blue vest and brown hair steps off the boat. "Jake, good to see you, man!" Tara highfives the new boy. Jake smiles and walks down the dock. He winks suggestively at Aimee, who doesn't notice. A skater girl then walks off the boat. "Hi, I'm Alyson, and I'm going to win." Tara rolled her eyes. The next person to come off has sagging clothes with sports logos and dark brown hair covered by a Yankees cap. "Yo, Tara," he says. "What's up with the cool pad?" Tara shrugs. "We're in Guam. Anyways, welcome, Drew." The boy nods. A short boy with red clothes and blond hair steps off the boat. "Welcome, Mat," says Tara. The boy walks past without acknowledging her. "That was rude," says Tara. "Shut up, miss morbidly skinny." replies Mat. Tara doesn't say a word. Tara: What do you expect? He's Julia's cousin. A girl with a fuzzy green sweater and brown khakis walks off the boat. "Welcome, Tyya," she says. "It's a pleasure." Tyya replies. "Isn't that pushing it?" comments Alyson. "I would know if I was pushing it. Heh heh." Tyya says. Alyson facepalms herself. The next boy to arrive has a triangular face and black hair. "Brendan, nice to meet you!" says Tara. "It sure is warm here," says Brendan. "That's-" says Tara. "I think it's maybe 28 degrees. Celsius, I mean. Fahrenheit 28 degrees would be a bit nippy. Oh, that reminds me of something I said when talking to my friend in Hawaii. He was all 'I'm so glad it's cloudy because it's 83 degrees' and I said '83 degrees is boiling, it's a nice 19 over here' and he said 'Yikes that's cold' and I said 'No it's perfect'. Then he told me that he was playing with his racecars..." "Brendan. Stop. Talking." Another boy steps off the boat. He is obviously Australian, as he has the national flag tucked in his backpack. He has black hair and glasses, as well as a white brand name shirt. "Hi, Scott, what's up?" asks Tara. "Well, I'm excited because I'm in a reality show," he replies. Tara shrugs. "That's 9 of them. Who are the final five? Who will make it to the final five of the show? The answer to the first one, just after the break." When the commercials stop, the camera returns to Tara and the 9 contestants. "Glad you're back, we're now revealing the other five contestants. Next up is "Palkia"." A moderately-built boy with white clothes and odd pink arm braces steps off the boat. "Guam, eh? I thought you were joking," says "Palkia". "Unlike my colleague Chris McLean, I don't normally kid," Tara replies. Mat looks at "Palkia". "Dude, what are those things?" he asks. "The arms of Palkia, the best legendary Pokemon ever created," he replies. "They're made of steel and papier-mache." A cheerleader with flowing blonde hair steps off the boat. "W-A-W-A-N-A-K-W-A! I A-M G-I-N-A! Put it together and... where are we?" the cheerleader asks skeptically. "We're in Guam!" replies Tara. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Gina replies, and walks by the others. A farm girl with brown hair steps off the boat. "Hi, everyone," she says meekly. "Meet Mira," says Tara. "Meat Koit!" cheers a tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail and glasses, as she rides a sculpted meat figure of Koit from the previous season. "Everyone, meet Sierra!" says Mat. The girl jumps off the figure as it slides away. "All I can justify that with is... you're going down," she threatens. "This is Natalie, get out of her way," says Tara. A plain-looking boy steps off the boat. "Shabby," he comments. "This is Yurian." Tara says. The boy joins the others. "Campers, that is all. You have all arrived. Anyone dropping out?" Tara asks. Everyone says no. The speedboat sails away. "Okay, your first challenge is a good old game of duck duck goose. First it will be... Mira. You can tag whoever you want, and if you don't make it back, you're out. Last one standing wins for their team. Oh yes, and Brendan, Scott, Winona, Mat, Tyya, Drew and Gina are one team. They are the Screaming Palm Trees. The rest of you are the Killer Waves. The game will begin in a few minutes. However, you viewers will have to wait until next time on Total... Drama... Guam!" The contestants begin to form a circle, but fight about who goes where. "This is going to be fun," says Yurian. The episode ends. Episode 2: Early Plans "Welcome back to Total Drama Guam!" says Tara. "Umm, yeah. Keep watching." The teens started to grumble. "Are we really gonna do this?" asked one. "No!" said Tara. "We actually have another challenge. Screaming Palm Trees, walk over to the green tower. Killer Waves, take the blue tower. Lift the rocks up with a tarp and a pulley to one of your team-mates who will roll them down into a cart. First team to send enough rocks down to get the cart rolling, wins." The teams assembled. "So, how on earth are we gonna do this?" asked Alyson. "We need to figure out who has average skills, they will be the roller. That way, no strength is wasted rolling rocks, and we can still get the rocks rolling quickly." says Natalie. "I'm way too weak to lift those rocks," says Jake. "I'll do it," says Yurian. The others agree. The Screaming Palm Trees are looking at the rocks. "Holy cow!" says Drew, pulling up his jeans. "All those rocks!" says Tyya. "There must be over 9000!" Mat looks at her skeptically. "What are you, Gary's sister?" Brendan rolls his eyes. "Look guys, we actually have to DO something to win." Winona simply walks up the tower. Mat quickly takes lead. "Okay, let's get the ball rolling. Gina, Scott, take the left. Brendan, Tyya, take the right. Drew and I will take the middle. Let's go!" Brendan leans over to Tyya. "I like your ponytails," says Brendan. "They're pigtails," replies Tyya. "Pig tails aren't even made of hair, so I say ponytails. Besides, ponytails are more attractive. I know this one girl who wore pigtails one day, and then she got stuck in her locker." "That's a lie!" argues Tyya. "Just pull!" yells Scott. The Waves are having a much easier time managing their rocks. "Okay, 1... 2... HEAVE!" yells Natalie. Mira, "Palkia" and Jake pull. "Yurian, pick up the rock when you can reach it. Alyson and Aimee, get more rocks ready." "For an obsessive fangirl, she's smart," says Mira to "Palkia". "She's going places," replies "Palkia". Natalie: Yeah. This is too easy. These suckers think my love for Koit consumes me, so they don't expect much. Damn, they have something coming. Yurian has rolled down six rocks, while Winona has only rolled down one. "Hurry it up!" yells Mat and Winona at the same time. Yurian finally starts the cart. "Yeah!" cheer the Waves. Tyya looks at their ginormous pile. "Guys, we still have 8998 rocks to roll. Get a move on!" "Too late," says Jake. "We won." Mat, Tyya, Winona and Scott groan. "You haven't won!" yells Scott. "We'll be coming back for more!" Mat and Winona cheer. Tyya chuckles. Tyya: Coming back for more. Just like all the guys back home. The Screaming Palm Trees are sitting in their cabin - a tool shed with enough beds for each of them, and no bathroom, just a porta-potty outside. "This stinks," says Tyya. "Stinks like a skunk," replies Mat. "Actually, skunks don't stink. They secrete an odour from sweat glands when they're frightened. The only way to-" Brendan is interrupted. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" yells Winona. "Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom," says Mat. He holds up three fingers as he says this. Mat, along with Tyya, Winona and Drew follow, from a distance. Gina randomly begins cheering, Brendan begins talking to Scott, who is secretly wearing earplugs and nodding every time Brendan finishes a sentence. The others hide in the porta-potty. "This is awfully cramped and disgusting for the four of us, yo," says Drew, pulling up his jeans. "Whatever." Mat continues. "The four of us need an alliance to take out Brendan and Gina. Those two aren't useful." "Heh heh, useful," chuckles Tyya. "Focus, Tyya. We are all voting out Brendan because he is annoying, weak and won't shut up. Agreed?" The others nod. "Perfect. See you at the campfire ceremony," says Mat. He walks out. The others squirm out quickly. Drew adjusts his baseball cap as he goes to the ocean for a swim. The Waves are also discussing strategy. Natalie and Yurian both pick Mira for a secret alliance, and they meet at the same place. "Huh?" say Yurian and Natalie as they see each other. "I figure this alliance can go three ways," says Mira. "You in?" The others nod. "We must stick together, because both of you are gone if we don't," say Yurian and Natalie at the same time. Mira shrugs. "So it's settled. Our first target?" "Jake," say Yurian and Natalie together. "Perfect. Because he's a cool kid wannabe?" Mira suggests. The others nod. In the Waves cabin, there are soft queen beds, a kitchenette and even video games and an actual bathroom. "Palkia" and Aimee are flirting. "Well, you're nice," says Aimee. "You are too," says "Palkia". They smile. Jake joins them "Hi guys." "Hi Jake," say "Palkia and Aimee. "You look hot- I mean great, you look great today... um, Aimee!" Jake says slowly. "Er..." says Aimee. "I just remembered, I had a dentist's appointment. Got to go!" Jake runs off. "Palkia" and Aimee look at each other, confused. Alyson is playing video games by herself. Alyson: I should have talked to people instead of goofing off. The Screaming Palm Trees are at the beach, in front of a campfire. "Welcome, Palm Trees, to your first ever campfire ceremony. Since we're on a tropical island, I'll give out bags of gummy worms." Tara pulls out six bags of candy. The Palm Trees look at each other, confused. "First bag goes to Winona." Tara tosses a bag of candy to Winona. "Mat, Scott, Gina and Tyya," Tara tosses out more bags. "Brendan, Drew, final bag. Both of you are annoying. Final bag goes to..." "...Drew." Drew takes his bag. "I guess you just didn't roll well, dude," he says. Brendan sighs. "I knew this would happen. I'm sorry guys. From now on, I'll control my jabberjaw." He gets up. "Brendan, board the Loser Liner." Tara says. Brendan leaves. "And that's the second episode, and elimination one. Will the Palm Trees tie the score? Will Drew stop sagging? Find out next time." Tara signs off. Episode 3: Tiki Time "Last time, the teams were set, Waves won, Trees lost, Brendan left. What more can I say? I hate introductions." Tara walks off. "Meh, I'm bored," says Scott. "Who knew how boring our team is, with Brendan gone?" replies Winona. Jake: They better have voted off Brendan. That kid is just irritating. The Killer Waves are sitting around when Jake comes back from the confessional. "Yo, Jake!" calls "Palkia". "Wanna play some PS3?" Jake blushes, then nods. "I'll be Player 2." "Palkia": Is it just me, or did Jake blush when I called him over? Aimee picks up the third controller. "Let's play some MediumSizedWorld." "I love that game!" shout the boys at the same time. "I like dressing up the Plushboys," says Aimee. "I like making the levels," says "Palkia". "I like playing them," says Jake. Aimee moves the controller stick, and her Plushgirl moves towards "Palkia"'s Plushboy. Aimee: *sighs* I always thought that people with autism have trouble making relationships. But I think "Palkia" likes me, and I like him back. I hope he does like me. Tara knocks on both cabins' doors. "Challenge time, can everyone meet me on the beach?" The contestants gathered on the beach. "Your challenge today is based off of Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. Each team will dress 3 of their members up as contestants from the show, eliminated or still in the game. We will match you against each other. Best 2 of 3 wins." Tara says as she combs her hair. Natalie raises an eyebrow. Drew pulls up his jeans. "And... go!" Tara says. The teams rush to their cabins. Later, Scott, Winona and Mat leave the cabin holding a tarp, in which their teammates walk behind. Natalie, Aimee, "Palkia" and Jake do the same. Tara whistles. "Okay everybody, send out your first competitor. Remember, you can only say one line." Drew comes out for the Palm Trees. He is wearing his usual clothes with a pillow stuffed in his shirt. "I am Arthur, and my peanuts are loose." he says. Alyson comes out for the Waves. She is wearing a green striped shirt, blue jeans and is carrying a Mockingbird book. "I am Helga, and if you eliminate Alyson, you will be emotionally scarred by me." "Good job both of you. You may return to your teams and bring out the next two." Tara says. Tyya comes out for the Trees. Her hair is bound in a ponytail, and she is wearing black and white pants with her green sweater. "Meg's my name, and running's my game." Mira comes out for the Trees. Her brown hair is hidden in a sideways baseball cap, she is wearing a green lightning-bolt shirt, polka-dot underwear, sagging jeans, and the grey baseball cap. "Yo yo, Devin here, that Mira girl is off the charts! We're real tight." Tara motions them back, and says the same thing she told Drew and Alyson. Lastly, Gina comes out in pink clothes, wearing pink lipstick. "I'm Amanda. You all suck." Yurian comes out, with glasses and an orange tee-shirt. "Over 9000.] Can I leave now?" Tara calls forward both teams. "Both of your teams did pretty well, but round one went to Alyson and the Waves because she tried. Round two goes to Mira and the Waves because Mira went full-force to grasp Devin's personality. Round three goes to Gina and the Palm Trees, because she actually tried. Unfortunately, by that point, the Waves had already won the challenge. Screaming Palm Trees, you will have to vote someone out tonight, and it CAN'T be Gina. See you at the campfire." The porta-potty alliance groans. Gina smiles. Natalie calls her alliance together. "We're on a winning streak. But if we lose next time, who's gonna get voted off?" "Still Jake," says Yurian. "I thought so too. Majority rules." Natalie finishes the conversation. The porta-potty alliance returns to the beach. "This should go without question, Scott goes tonight. He's the only person we can vote off, plus he didn't vote off Brendan." says Tyya. Everyone agrees. "Let's go to the campfire," says Mat. The Screaming Palm Trees sit at the campfire. "As you all know, one of you won't receive a nice, fluffy, chewy marshmallow tonight. One of you will be going home. And you cannot come back. EVER." Tyya shivers. "The first marshmallow goes to... Mat." Mat gets his marshmallow. "Gina." Gina gets her marshmallow. "Winona." Winona gets her marshmallow. "Drew, Tyya, Scott. I only have two fluffy cylinders of safety left. One of them, goes to Drew." Drew gets his marshmallow. "Tyya, Scott. The last marshmallow goes to..." "...Tyya." "You're kidding, right?" Scott says as Tyya gets her marshmallow. "Nope," says Mat. "We didn't need you. Sometimes, you're not as important or as safe or as likable as you think. Sorry, man." Scott grumbled something as he went to the Loser Liner. "That was slightly more dramatic than last time. But that's why they call it Total... Drama... Guam." Episode 4: Talk to the Hammer "Last time on Total Drama Guam, the contestants had to imitate Total Drama: Tiki Jungle contestants. The Waves won, but Gina also got immunity, which messed up her team's plans, and the Palm Trees were forced to vote off Scott instead. What will happen now? Find out!" The Waves walk out of their cabin. "Man, two wins in a row! We're ruling!" says Alyson. "Don't get cocky," says Mira. "We have 5 more to get rid of before we can say that." "5 of us or 5 of them?" asks Jake. "5 of them," says Yurian. Yurian: Look, we're probably going to the campfire soon, so I've got to get rid of Jake. "Palkia" and Aimee are too helpful to ditch, and Alyson's a valuable swing vote. That leaves Jake, who's basically just a vote for "Palkia". The Palm Trees are walking out of their cabin as well. Winona: Actually, I think it was a BETTER move to take out Scott. Gina's a very joyful, skilled and enthusiastic competitor. We need her. "What do you think our next challenge will be?" says Mat. "Why should we care, yo?" asks Drew, pulling up his pants. "Drew, get a belt," says Tyya. "Belts are fo' geeks," replies Drew. Eventually, the Palm Trees and the Waves run into each other. Tara suddenly stands between them. "Funny how you all arrived at the soccer field without even knowing the challenge was here." says Tara. "So what's our challenge?" asks Mat. "Before I get to that, for the challenge to be fair, Killer Waves, you must choose two people to sit out of the challenge, BEFORE I tell you what it is." "I'll sit out," says Mira. "Me too," says "Palkia". "Okay, behind this curtain is a big wall with papier-mâché masks with all of your faces on it. I'll demonstrate how it works with Mira and "Palkia"'s masks, because they are sitting out. I'll ask you trivia questions about Total Pojab Island. If you get it right, you can smash ANYBODY's mask, including your own mask, or your teammates' masks." Tara smashes Mira's mask with a mallet until it crumbles. "Two smashes breaks a mask. If you get it wrong, either Mira or "Palkia" will smash your mask." Tara smashes "Palkia"'s mask until it breaks. "Okay, first question. Anybody can answer. How many contestants were eliminated without being voted out by ANYBODY? You must also say who." Tyya raises her hand. "Four: Keira, Tobias, Minerva, Lynsey." "Wrong! It was four: Keira, Tobias, Minerva and Michael. Right number, wrong answer. "Palkia", take a swing at Tyya's mask." Tara responds. "Palkia" swings at Tyya's mask, and cracks it. "Next question: Who was at Viva La Moosonee the longest?" Mat raises his hand. "It was Kyle, as he was the second voted out, and didn't return." "Correct! Mat, take your pick." Mat swings at Aimee's mask. "Why me?" Aimee says softly. Mat shrugs. "Next question. Who did Lynsey catch in the communal bathroom shortly after their relationship began?" Tyya raises her hand. "Ethan and Minerva." "Wrong again! It was Laima and Angus. Angus was eliminated that same day. Tyya, you are out." Mira smashes Tyya's mask, and it crumbles. "Next question. Koit was eliminated by a saboteur. Who was it?" Aimee raises her hand. "It was Rex." "Correct." Aimee swings at Mat's mask. "What was that for?" says Mat. "You did it to me," says Aimee. "Next question: What was the first challenge not inspired by TDI?" Natalie leans over to Mat. "I hate to intrude, but I think it's The Name Game." "Sure," says Mat sarcastically. He raises his hand. "I believe it was the Meme challenge." "Wrong! It was the name challenge. "Palkia", take a swing at Mat's mask." "Told you," says Natalie to Mat as "Palkia" crumbles Mat's mask. Mat: Yeah, how am I supposed to know that? Natalie has the intelligence of my little brother. Natalie: I knew he wouldn't believe me. That's why I told him. "Next question. Which contestant went by two names during the course of the show?" "Kate, a.k.a. Katrina," replies Jake. "Correct! Take your pick," says Tara. "No offense," says Jake as he smashes Winona's mask. "Next question, which contestant went from the protagonist to the follower to the antagonist over the course of the show?" "Err... Rex." says Yurian. "Wrong! It was Lynsey. She was the protagonist to Zuri, a follower of Rex, and antagonist to Laima. Mira, smash his mask." Mira sadly smashes Yurian's mask. "Next question: which contestant was allergic to pistachios?" Gina raises her hand. "Trick question. Tobias was allergic to blackberries, almonds and pecans. All other contestants had no known allergy." "...Wow. Correct! Gina, take your pick." Gina smashes Jake's mask. Winona: See? She's smarter than you think. "Next question, this one is worth two points. Which contestant had several sisters but no brothers?" Drew raises his hand. "It's Angus, yo." "It's actually Ryan. "Palkia", give his mask two whacks." "Palkia" smashes Drew's mask twice, and it crumbles. Drew gasps. "Yo, that's not fair." You got a two-pointer wrong. Them's the rules," says Tara. "Next question. Which two competitors made an alliance which lasted one night and ended up with both getting eliminated?" "Kayla and Jordan," says Natalie. "Correct!" Natalie smashes Gina's mask. "Next question, worth two points. Which competitor was about to be eliminated when there was an automatic elimination for someone else, then facing the same fate later?" "Tobias," says Aimee quickly. "Correct, he was almost eliminated on his first day back when Keira was eliminated instead, but then failed to complete the race on time in a later episode, resulting in his own automatic elimination. Aimee, take two whacks at the masks." Aimee whacks Winona's mask, crumbling it, then Gina's, crumbling it. "And there are no more masks for the Palm Trees, so the Waves win. Again. Go back to your cabins, campers. Palm Trees, see you tonight." Mat gathered his alliance one more time. "It should be obvious who we're voting for tonight." Everyone nods. "Okay, goodbye." The Palm Trees gather at the campfire. Gina sits alone, while the alliance sits together. "We all know why you're here. Winona, for not sucking, here's a marshmallow." Winona gets a marshmallow. "Mat, Drew." The boys get their marshmallows. "Gina, Tyya. The last marshmallow goes to..." "...Gina. Tyya, your time is up." "But why?" asks Tyya. "Okay, what happened?" asks Mat. "No time for questions. Tyya, time to go. Bye!" "But...but..." Tara pushes Tyya onto the Loser Liner, and it zooms away. "That's it. What will happen next? Find out next time!" Winona: I simply convinced Drew to vote with me. That's all I did. Oh, and I asked Gina too. Ciao, Tyya! Nice knowing you! Episode 5: Mish Mash Elimination Table This contestant is a Screaming Palm Tree. This contestant is a Killer Wave. This contestant was eliminated in this episode. This contestant received immunity in this episode. This contestant received a marshmallow that was not the last one. This contestant received the final marshmallow. Category:Zinc's Stories